<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Six the queens the incorrect quotes by PikaPals16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800217">Six the queens the incorrect quotes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/pseuds/PikaPals16'>PikaPals16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, Implied Aralyn, Implied Parrward, Incorrect Quotes, Memes, Why do I do this, bc they're my fav ships and i love them and i will never not need them, but honestly idk, help me, i guess?, implied clevemour, that's just what it is, though the ships r only for some of them i guess, uhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/pseuds/PikaPals16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>basically just me replacing the incorrect quote/memes (mostly hamilton lol) with the six queens</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is gonna be bad but ok YAY here we go</p><p>for the catherine's it's this:<br/>Aragon--Catherine<br/>Howard--Kat<br/>Parr--Cath</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeet yeet so basically if it's bold it's me adding notes if it's italics it's me adding on to the quote and if there's a line thingy then it's a different incorrect quote cuz i don't wanna do 1 per chapter</p><p>okie let's <b>get down</b> (yes i did that)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catherine: Where's Anne?</p><p>Kat: Doing stuff.</p><p>Catherine: I don't like the sound of that. Where's Jane?</p><p>Kat: Trying to stop Anne from doing the stuff</p><p>Catherine: Anna?</p><p>Kat: Trying to stop Jane from stopping Anne from doing the stuff</p><p>Catherine: I see. And what are you doing here, Kat?</p><p>Kat: I'm supposed to stop you from stopping Anna from stopping Jane from stopping Anne from doing the stuff</p><p>
  <em>Cath: What the fuck?</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Oh look Mary's in this one hehe</strong>
</p><p>Mary: Father just decided to divorce mum</p><p>Anne: Sometimes that's how it goes</p><p>Mary: Mum's gonna find out any minute</p><p>Catherine: *distant screams from background*</p><p>Catherine: *sounds of various things breaking*</p><p>Catherine: *more screaming and a beat slowly emerging*</p><p>Anne: .....I'm sure she already knows</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Kat: There's a rumor going around that you're pan</p><p>Anna: A RUMOR?! Are you telling me that some people are doubting it?!?!</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Jane: I just saw Cath sitting at her desk crying for five or so minutes and then her phone alarm went of and she just? Stopped crying? And went right on back to work</p><p>Cath: It's called time management</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Kat: This is gonna be awesome! We'll be like Romeo and Juliet!</p><p>Cath: Do you even know how the play ends?</p><p>Kat: Yeah. There's kissing!</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Jane: How are you ever going to marry someone nice like Catherine?</p><p>Anne: Which one is it? Marry someone nice or someone like Catherine?</p><p>Catherine: If you were my wife, I would put poison in your coffee.</p><p>Anne: If you were my wife, I'd drink it</p><p>
  <em>Later that night</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Catherine+Anne: *gay realization* ......Shit.</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Henry: *being king and shit* First let me hop out the *piano notes* Porche, I wanna hit that-</p><p>The queens: Shut the *key smash* up-</p><p>
  <strong>You could add the queendom into that last line lol</strong>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anna, grabbing Cath by the collar: SAY YOU'RE SORRY!</p><p>Cath: I'M SORRY!</p><p>Anna: AND WHY ARE YOU SORRY?</p><p>Cath: For saying you're aggressive.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anna: I haven't slept in 73 hours.</p><p>Anne: 80. King of Insomnia!</p><p>Cath: Bitch, it's been 90 for me. I'm going for an even 100.</p><p>Catherine: You guys are fucking terrifying.</p><p>
  <strong>Last line could also be Kat or Jane</strong>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>*A few hours before Family Game night*</p><p>Anne: So it's a deal? You don't tell them I cheat at Monopoly when I'm the banker and I won't say that you have rigged dice?</p><p>Kat: Yeah, totally it's a deal</p><p>*The minute Kat starts losing during the game*</p><p>Kat: *grabs Anne's arm* She's cheating!!!</p><p>Anne: AM NOT!</p><p>Kat: *shakes her arm and Monopoly money falls out*</p><p>Anne: You fucking asshole</p><p>
  <strong>Could also be Anne and Anna let's be honest</strong>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Henry: *gets down on one knee*</p><p>Queens: Oh my god it's finally happening.</p><p>Henry *falls over*</p><p>Queens: The poison is kicking in.</p><p>
  <em>Jane: Did we really have to kill him? We couldn't just call the cops or something?</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Jane: Ok guys, time to take out the trash!</p><p>Jane: Queens, no, put Henry down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>idk who makes the original versions of these so credit to those ppl</p><p>why did i make this? i have a lot of screenshots i've been meaning to do this for a while and now i need to clear out my photo space</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there's a bracket around one word bc they ain't in school (you'll understand when u see it)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cath: So, let's start by talking about the emotions you're feeling right now.</p><p>Anna: Stabbing.</p><p>Cath: Stabbing...isn't really an emotion. It's more of an activity. Which I hope you don't do to me. See, an emotion is more of a feeling.</p><p>Anna: Well, maybe I feel stabby.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Kat: This is a disaster! The printer messed up the invitation! It's supposed to say "Anne's birthday!"</p><p>Anna: Well, what does it say instead?</p><p>Kat: Anne's bi</p><p>Anna: That could still work</p><p>
  <strong>Anne could be replaced with Cath imo</strong>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>*The queens get pulled over*</p><p>Police: Can you walk in a straight line, miss.</p><p>Anne: We can't do anything straight</p><p>Police: ...</p><p>Kat+Anna: *eyebrow wiggle*</p><p>
  <em>Catherine+Jane+Cath: *facepalms*</em>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Police: Where do you live?</p><p>Kat: With my cousins.</p><p>Police: Where do your cousins live?</p><p>Kat: With me.</p><p>Police: Where do you both live?</p><p>Kat: Together.</p><p>Police: Where is your house?</p><p>Kat: Next to my neighbor's house.</p><p>Police: Where is your neighbor's house?</p><p>Kat: If I tell you, you won't believe me.</p><p>Police: Tell me.</p><p>Kat: Next to my house.</p><p>
  <strong>Could very well be Anne as well, we know this.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Catherine: I'm gonna ask you to be respectful.</p><p>Anna: I will politely decline.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Jane: Anne, you think every round fruit is an apple.</p><p>Anne: No I don't.</p><p>Catherine: *holds up cherries* What are these?</p><p>Anne: Tiny apples.</p><p>Kat: *points at pumpkins* What are those?</p><p>Anne: Halloween apples.</p><p>
  <em>Anna: Pumpkins aren't fruits.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cath: A pumpkin is a product of the seed-bearing structure of flowering plants. Therefore it is a fruit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anne: Yeah, Halloween apples.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cath: No, Anne.</em>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Catherine: *showing the other queens what it's like to be an ex-wife*</p><p>Catherine: When there's too much drama in [life]- *points to Henry* all you gotta do is... ...walk aWwaAAaaAaAy.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Anne: I'm very laid back. I only care about two things.</p><p>1. Every person on this earth and their opinion of me</p><p>2. The crushing psychological weight of being alive</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Kat: Ok I admit I can be a little petty sometimes.</p><p>Cath: You once edited a Wikipedia page to win an argument with me.</p><p>
  <strong>Could also be Anne+Catherine or Anna+Jane respectively</strong>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Anna: Are you wearing makeup? Where'd your freckles go?</p><p>Jane: Huh, oh no the winter just makes them fade away.</p><p>Anna: Oh, ok.</p><p>-later-</p><p>Anna: *beating the snow with a shovel* GIVE. JANE. HER. FRECKLES. BACK. YOU. FUCKING. BITCH.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Catherine: Howard, are you here?</p><p>Kat: *raises hand*</p><p>Catherine: Didn't recognize you with your hair down. Boleyn, are you here?</p><p>Anne: *raises hand*</p><p>Catherine: Ah. I didn't recognize you with your mouth shut.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Anne: I'm 80% pizza, 20% water, and 100% swag.</p><p>Cath: That's 200%</p><p>Anne: I'm twice the woman you'll ever be</p><p>
  <strong>Anne could be replaced w Anna or maybe Kat.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Cath: Raise your hand if you thought I was dating Kat.</p><p>All queens: *raises hand*</p><p>Kat: *raises hand*</p><p>Cath: Kat, put your hand down.</p><p>
  <strong>This could honestly work w Aralyn and Clevemour as well</strong>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Kat: Hey Catherine, where's the peppers? Mum told me to find them for dinner.</p><p>Catherine: I don't know, ask Jane.</p><p>Kat: *searching one more time* MUUUM! I can't find the peppers!</p><p>Jane: Kat, come on, *opens the fridge and magically spawns peppers* they're right here!</p><p>Kat: WHERE THE F--</p><p>
  <em>Jane: Don't even dare think of cussing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anna+Anne: *giggling in background*</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The italics in the middle of a line is just emphasis. Full lines of italics are the ones i add on. hehe yeet yeet</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catherine: Wow, Henry really hates us, Anne.</p><p>Anne: Yes. Perhaps he's homophobic.</p><p>Catherine: *pause* But we're not gay, Anne.</p><p>Anne: We're not?</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Cath: What is it like in her shoes?</p><p>Cath: *sneaks into Kat's room*</p><p>Cath: *puts on shoes*</p><p>Cath: I need to shout at Thomas.</p><p>Cath: Who is Thomas?</p><p>
  <strong>I feel like this one doesn't work as well, but the original (or the one I saw) said I need to shout at Thomas and then I thought of Kat, so now we have this.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Anne: I'm so excited for Hamilton to be released, it will definitely <em>Blow Us All Away</em></p><p>Anna: I know, we've had to <em>Wait For It</em> for forever</p><p>Kat: We definitely can't <em>Say No To This</em></p><p>Cath: I'm sure we'll be <em>Satisfied </em>after it's over</p><p>Catherine: *facepalms*</p><p>
  <em>Jane: Do we have to watch it?</em>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Anne+Kat: *crying*</p><p>Jane: What's wrong?</p><p>Kat: We're watching Avatar: The Last Airbender</p><p>Anne: And this character Uncle Iroh</p><p>Kat: Is singing a sad song.</p><p>Jane: *looks at TV* Leaves from the vine, falling so slow--</p><p>Anne: STOP NO</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Cath: If you found out that you only have one day to live, what would you do?</p><p>Jane: Say goodbye and mend my relationships.</p><p>Anna: Something illegal.</p><p>Catherine: Accept my fate.</p><p>
  <em>Kat: Isolate myself in my room.</em>
</p><p>Anne: I would message 10 people that if they don't forward the message to 10 other people, I would die tomorrow.</p><p>Cath: What?</p><p>Kat: That's awesome! Can I change my answer?</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>
  <strong>Pretend they're in high school (plus it's slightly changed bc Henry is a prick)</strong>
</p><p>Catherine: *Stands outside of class with a sign that says "Prom?"*</p><p>Anne: OH MY GOD YES!</p><p>Anna: Go tell Henry.</p><p>Anne: *runs up to Henry* HENRY! I'M GOING TO PROM WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND!</p><p>
  <strong>Btw these three are talking to Henry</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Kat: Oh wait, she isn't your girlfriend anymore. Ha, too bad, bitch!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cath: Piece of shit!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jane: *shakes head (at Henry)*</em>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Catherine: No offense, but I hate you with a burning passion.</p><p>Anne: None taken, I do too!</p><p>Catherine: You're not insulting me back?</p><p>Anne: Pssh. No. Why do you think I pull all-nighters? That shit isn't fueled by self-love.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Jane: I'm-- I'll ground you!</p><p>Kat: Ground me?</p><p>Jane: Yes! I'll.... take away your laptop?</p><p>Kat: I need it for college.</p><p>Jane: Then I'll take away your phone--</p><p>Kat: Do you really wanna go more than an hour with no way to contact me?</p><p>Jane: Then... I'll take away Cath!</p><p>
  <em>Cath: Huh?</em>
</p><p>Kat: What?! No Cathy?!</p><p>Jane: NO CATH!</p><p>
  <em>Cath: *gripping tightly to Kat* I'm afraid that's quite impossible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jane: You were involved as well, I can ground you too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cath: *grabbing Kat's hand and pulling her upstairs* Let's get outta here!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kat: I'm going as fast as I can Cathy!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jane: GET BACK HERE!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>hehe.... you know without the scene at the end, this could work with Anne+Catherine as well</strong>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Jane: So Anna and I are getting married, and since you are our closest friends I would love it if you could all be th--</p><p>Bessie: CAN I BE THE FLOWER GIRL?</p><p>The queens: </p><p>The other ladies: </p><p>Bessie: LEMME BE THE FLOWER GIRL!</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Catherine: *doing a crossword puzzle* I need a five letter word for disappointment.</p><p>Everyone: Henry.</p><p>Catherine: Oh look it fits.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Jane: KAT?! ANNE?! ANNA?!</p><p>Kat: *from another room* Yes?</p><p>Jane: ...</p><p>Anna: YES?</p><p>Jane: ...</p><p>Anne: WHAT DO YOU NEED, MUM?!</p><p>-20 minutes later-</p><p>Jane: *calls Kat on her phone* Honey, I've been calling you, Anne, and Anna for the past 20 minutes--</p><p>Kat+Anne+Anna: WE LITERALLY--</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>*Anne and Catherine's wedding*</p><p>Catherine: We need a flower girl.</p><p>Bessie: *clears throat*</p><p>Catherine: I might have a friend or maybe someone at the theatre with a daughter...</p><p>Bessie: *clears throat louder*</p><p>Anne: Maybe Kat cou--</p><p>Bessie: DEAR GOD PLEASE LET ME DO IT PLEASE I WILL SPREAD YOUR FLOWER PETALS WITH THE GRACE OF A QUEEN PLEASE ANNE! *wipes tears dramatically*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>again a bracket to make things make sense i guess. idk just go with it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry: *mad at the queens and ladies and Queendom for dissing him in the 21st century*</p><p>Queens+Ladies+Queendom: Perhaps if we wait long enough, a single 'fuck' will fall into my hand and I may give it to you!</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Henry: *runs up to gate to reincarnation* LET ME IN!</p><p>Henry: LET ME INNNNNN!!!!!!</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Kat: Hey guys? I have something important to say.</p><p>The queens: Of course! *sits with Kat*</p><p>Kat: Have you heard of LGBTQIA? Well, I am the L--</p><p>Catherine+Cath(known as the more religious queens): Mhm?</p><p>
  <em>Kat: uhh....</em>
</p><p>Anne: [SHE] IS A LOBSTER [SHE] LIVES IN BIKINI BOTTOM! <em>*whispers to Kat* I gotchu cuz.</em></p><p>
  <em>Kat: Thanks Annie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Catherine: We already knew you were lesbian...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kat: Wait what?!</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anna: Say yes to drugs!</p><p>Cath: No! Say no to drugs!</p><p>Anne (an actual genius): Don't say anything to drugs, because if you're talking to the drugs, you're on the drugs.</p><p>Kat, who's actually smuggling in CapriSuns:</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: My mother didn't raise me to be a quitter. In fact, my mother didn't raise me.</p><p>The other queens: Anne, do you--</p><p>The other queens: Do you need a hug?</p><p>
  <strong>I think it works with Kat as well.</strong>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Catherine: What?</p><p>Anne: WHERE'S MY PRANK COLLAR?</p><p>Catherine: Whaaaat?</p><p>Anne: WHERE. IS. MY. PRANK. COLLAR?</p><p>Catherine: I uh, I put it away.</p><p>Anne: WHERE?!</p><p>Catherine: Why do you need to know?!</p><p>Anne: I NEED IT!</p><p>Catherine: Uh uh! Don't you go thinking about starting up another prank war! We've planned this for weeks!</p><p>Anne: MY PRIDE AND REPUTATION IS IN DANGER!</p><p>Catherine: My evening's in danger!</p><p>Anne: YOU TELL ME WHERE MY PRANK COLLAR IS WOMAN! WE ARE TALKING ABOUT THE GREATER GOOD!</p><p>Catherine: GREATER GOOD?! I AM YOUR WIFE. I AM THE GREATEST GOOD YOU ARE EVER GONNA GET!</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: Hey, bro.</p><p>Anna: Bro!</p><p>Kat: Hi, bros.</p><p>Anne+Anna: Bro!</p><p>Cath: Hi bros, I'm not dead.</p><p>Anne+Anna+Kat: BRO!</p><p>Jane: ...</p><p>Catherine: I...</p><p>Catherine: I am literally the straightest person here, and I just made out with Anne right before this.</p><p>
  <strong>Last line doesn't work cuz none of them are straight but WHATEVER it's funny it's great</strong>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anna: How do people not swear??? Like where does their anger go?? How do they show their enthusiasm??? What is they stub their toe??? Like saying golly gosh isn't really gonna cut it Jane.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Kat: You know, I never really know what to say at funerals.</p><p>Cath: Just say "I'm sorry for your loss" and then move on.</p><p>Kat: Okay.</p><p>-at funeral-</p><p>Kat: I'm sorry for your loss. Move on.</p><p>
  <strong>This could work so many ways.</strong>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <em>*To Kat*</em>
</p><p>Jane: Do you think that's a good idea?</p><p>Anna: It's a great idea! Let the kid live a little.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Catherine: Kat, can you please take out the trash?</p><p>Kat: ???</p><p>Anne: No no, you gotta say it in a language she understands.</p><p>Anna: Like this: Hey Kat, go yeet that boi outside so the trash man can weave snatch it, and you can get that #1 victory royale.</p><p>Kat: Ok! *grabs garbage can and takes it outside*</p><p>Jane: .....</p><p>Cath: What just happened.</p><p>
  <strong>You could actually switch up any of the chaotic three around and/or any of the sane three around and it'd still make sense</strong>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Cath: Raise your hand if you've been personally victimized by Henry Tudor.</p><p>Cath: *raises hand*</p><p>Other queens: *raises hands*</p><p>The ladies: *raises hands*</p><p>The Children: *raises hands*</p><p>Henry (all the way in hell): *raises own hand*</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anna: Alright, gimme your hair dryer.</p><p>Jane: What?</p><p>Cath: What are you talking about?</p><p>Kat: Don't you carry one in your purse?</p><p>Cath: Have you ever met a human woman?</p><p>Anne: *calls Catherine*</p><p>Anne to Catherine: Hey, do you carry a hair dryer in your purse?</p><p>Catherine: Of course, I'm not an animal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alrighty last chapter then i can delete all these screenshots from my phone lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne: Mum, can I get a tattoo?</p><p>Jane: No, they're expensive, painful to get, and permanent.</p><p>Anna: .....So basically [we] have four.</p><p>Jane: What?</p><p>Anne: Mum, you basically have four children--they're expensive, painful to get, and permanent. Minus the permanent parts for your mum and dad, but oh well--</p><p>
  <em>Jane: Anna, you said we.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anna: I can't be your child if we're dating.</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>The Queens: Two, four, six, eight. Why do people think we're straight.</p><p>
  <em>Catherine+Jane+Cath: *dying inside*</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Interviewer: So, where do you hope to see yourself in three years?</p><p>Catherine: Fighting for people's legal rights.</p><p>Anna: Finally ending racism. Kinda like Catherine and it's probably not gonna happen, but imma hope for it.</p><p>Kat: A successful musician.</p><p>Jane: I'd like to help minorities and those in need.</p><p>Cath: An author!</p><p>Anne: ......Alive</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Kat: I love you bitch.</p><p>Cath: I ain't never gonna stop loving you.</p><p>Kat+Cath: BITCH!</p><p>
  <strong>I fully believe these two are the most fluffiest but Catherine and Jane would be too out of character so I ended up with Parrward heh</strong>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anna: The government is trying to control our minds.</p><p>Catherine: Anna....we used to work for the government.</p><p>Anna: Did I fucking stutter?</p><p>
  <em>Anne: Also that was years ago... the times have changed!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anna: Let us prevent the house from the mind control.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anne: Sounds like a plan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kat+Jane+Cath: They were watching a movie.</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: Dearest guardian figure of my life, I require sustenance.</p><p>
  <em>Jane: What?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cath: She wants food.</em>
</p><p>Jane: Okay, what do you want?</p><p>Anne: I would enjoy to consume some breakfast ravioli--</p><p>Jane: What?</p><p>Anne: I will crompch with delight on this-- *holds out pop tart* My breakfast ravioli.</p><p>
  <em>Cath: I don't understand you.</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Catherine+Jane+Cath: That's a really terrible idea.</p><p>Anne+Anna+Kat: Awesome I'm gonna do it then, thanks for the input.</p><p>
  <strong>^Literally everything ever</strong>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>*Pre-Parrward*</p><p>Anna: Kat, tell me a secret about yourself.</p><p>Kat: </p><p>Kat: I have a crush on Cathy.</p><p>Anna: No, I said a secret</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: Lina, wanna hear a joke?</p><p>Catherine: I've heard you enough today.</p><p>Anne: Oh....</p><p>
  <em>Anne: GUYS CATHERINE ROASTED ME FOR THE FIRST TIME GET THE CONFETTI</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Catherine: NO--</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Catherine: Imagine if someone handed you a box full of items you have lost throughout your life.</p><p>Kat: Oh wow, my childhood innocence! Thank you for finding this.</p><p>Anne: My will to live! Haven't seen this in over 500 years!</p><p>Anna: I knew I lost that potential somewhere!</p><p>Cath: Mental stability, my old friend!</p><p>Jane: Guys, could you lighten up a little?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heyo i'm done goodbye</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok i know i said that the last chapter was the last one, but i just saw two more posts and wanted to add them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>credit to haus.of.six on insta i think they originally made this one and yea, i didn't six-a-fy this one but it was just too good hehe</strong>
</p><p>Kat: On Wednesdays, we wear pink!</p><p>Anne: Um no, on Wednesdays we wear green.</p><p>Jane: Actually I think on Wednesdays we wear grey</p><p>Anna: I thought on Wednesdays we wear red...</p><p>Catherine: No, I'm pretty sure that on Wednesdays we wear yellow.</p><p>Cath: You guys! Stop arguing!</p><p>Cath: On Wednesdays, we obviously wear blue.</p><p>Kat: What is wrong with you people. <em>*points to TV* I'M WATCHING MEAN GIRLS YOU DUMBASSES</em></p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <em>*What should've happened all those years ago* (P.S. Jane was a LIW to Catherine back then)</em>
</p><p>Catherine+Anne: *making out*</p><p>Jane: *walks in* What're you guys doing?</p><p>Anne: Uh-- Catherine was choking so I gave her CPR <strong>(pretend that existed)</strong></p><p>Jane: Oh, okay.</p><p>Jane: *finds their notes to each other* Oh... OHHH!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeet now bai</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oh look i keep finding more things to sixafy cool</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna: Sorry I'm late, I was doing things.</p><p>Anne: *enters the room, noticeably disheveled* SHE PUSHED ME DOWN THE FUCKING STAIRS!</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anyone: How are you?</p><p>The Queens: I'm alright, although, I do have a headache. It comes and goes.</p><p>Henry: *walks in*</p><p>The Queens: Oh look there it is!</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: I can't believe</p><p>Anne: *looks at Kat, covers her ears*</p><p>Anne: .........Henry........</p><p>Anne: *uncovers Kat's ears*</p><p>Anne: FUCKING did that--</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Catherine: You are such a beautiful couple, you seem so devoted to each other! Do you argue?</p><p>Kat: Never!</p><p>Cath: I just don't see how two people in love can ever say cruel things to each other.</p><p>Anne: I was saying the same thing the other day to the piece of shit down there.</p><p>Catherine: *glares*</p><p>
  <strong>Kat+Cath possibly replaced w Anna+Jane heh</strong>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anyone queen: *exists*</p><p>Henry: Heyyy.</p><p>
  <strong>P.S. the heyyyyy was a picture of that one photo of Vector from Despicable Me</strong>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: *kisses Catherine on the cheek*</p><p>Catherine: What was that?</p><p>Anne: It's called "affection".</p><p>Catherine: Gross.</p><p>Catherine: ...</p><p>Catherine: Do it again.</p><p>Catherine: Please.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anna: Ugh, I have something due in two hours and I've only wrote only two words: my name.</p><p>Cath: Technically, your name doesn't count for the assignment, so you've written nothing.</p><p>Anna: Wow, that's deeply motivating. Thank you for that.</p><p>Cath: You're welcome.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Kat: *loses Anne in a crowd*</p><p>Kat: *shouts* SORRY NOT SORRY</p><p>Anne: 'BOUT WHAT I SAID</p><p>Kat: Found her.</p><p>
  <strong>God, this one works so many ways, just think of the possibilites :)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hi i found more thingsss</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catherine: Is anyone else d-</p>
<p>Anna: Drunk? </p>
<p>Anne: Depressed?</p>
<p>Kat: Damaged?</p>
<p>Cath: Dead inside?</p>
<p>Jane: We were going to say "Done with your drink so we could get a refill-"</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Anne: *buys a slushie*</p>
<p>Anne: *stares off into the distance*</p>
<p>Anne: I've been through ten high schools-</p>
<p>
  <em>Kat: *in the distance* HEATHERS LOVING WANNABE</em>
</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Henry: We've gotta find a way to cut down on expenses. What can we live without?</p>
<p>Catherine <em>(whispering to Anne+Jane):</em> Probably Henry.<em><br/></em></p>
<p>
  <em>Anne+Jane: Agreed.</em>
</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>The other queens: Who is this kid, Wh-</p>
<p>Kat: I'm not a kid! I may be smol but I'm 19 meaning I'm not a kid! *angrwy squeaking*</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>So, they're all in high school,,,,,,yeah</strong>
</p>
<p>Catherine <em>(helping the others study)</em>: So what's the answer to the question?</p>
<p>Anne: 88!</p>
<p>Cath: No, 89!</p>
<p>Anna: *holds out paper* It's 89, see?</p>
<p>Kat: How'd you get that? *holds out paper* It's 88.</p>
<p>Jane: *sweating seeing her answer is Antarctica*</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Anyone at all: How do Anne, Anna, and Kat usually get out of these messes?</p>
<p>Catherine+Jane+Cath: They don't. They just make a bigger mess that cancels the first one out.</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Kidnappers: We have your daughter.</p>
<p>Catherine: I don't have a daughter??</p>
<p>Kidnappers: Then who just asked for warm milk and made us cut off the crusts from her sandwich?</p>
<p>Catherine: Oh my god, you have ANNE!</p>
<p>
  <strong>Canon that this works with Jane/Anna and Cath/Kat</strong>
</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Jane: I know you snuck out last night, Anne and Kat.</p>
<p>Anne <em>(whispering)</em>: Play dumb!</p>
<p>Kat: Who's Anne and Kat?</p>
<p>Anne <em>(whispering)</em>: Not that dumb!</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Cath: I was almost murdered.</p>
<p>Jane: By who?</p>
<p>Cath+Anne+Kat: A murderer.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Fun fact but not rlly fun: Catherine Parr was almost beheaded.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>So you can see where I got this.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>[Chaotic Trio]</p>
<p>Anne: Catherine kissed me.</p>
<p>Kat: Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!</p>
<p>Anne: It was unbelievable.</p>
<p>Anna: Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!</p>
<p>Kat: Ok, alright. We want to hear everything. Anna, get the wine and unplug the phone. Anne, does this end well, or do we need to get tissues.</p>
<p>Anne: Oh, it ended very well.</p>
<p>Kat: Oh.</p>
<p>Anna: *getting the wine* Do not start without me. DO NOT START WITHOUT ME!</p>
<p>
  <em>-when Anna got back-</em>
</p>
<p>Kat: Ok, alright. Let's hear about the kiss. Was it like, was it like a soft brush against your lips? Or was it like a, you know, a "I gotta have you now" kind of thing?</p>
<p>Anne: Well, at first it was really intense, you know. And then, oh, god, and then we just sort of sunk into it.</p>
<p>Anna: Ok, so, ok, was she holding you? Or was her hand like on your back?</p>
<p>Anne: No, actually first they started on my waist. And then, they slid up, and then, they were in my hair.</p>
<p>Anna+Kat: Oohhhhh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>["Sane Three"]</p>
<p>Catherine: And, uh, and then I kissed her.</p>
<p>Cath: Tongue?</p>
<p>Catherine: Yeah.</p>
<p>Jane: Cool.</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Catherine: Are you free at 7?</p>
<p>Anne: Well let's see, 4:00 wallow into self-pity; 4:30, stare into the void; 5:00, solve world hunger, tell no one; 5:30 argue with Kat about my attachment with theatre; 6:30, dinner with me--i can cancel that again; 7:00, wrestle with my self-loathing... I'm booked.</p>
<p>Anne: Of course if I bump the loathing to 9, I could still be done in time to lay in bed, stare at the ceiling and slip slowly into madness.</p>
<p>Anne: So... yes.</p>
<p>Catherine: ...</p>
<p>
  <em>Catherine: Are you okay?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anne: No.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Canon that this could be Kat/Cath as well.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>This might work better w Anne and Catherine, but I have a lot of them, and well,,,,this works too.</strong>
</p>
<p>Anne: Oh Anna!</p>
<p>Anna: Yes?</p>
<p>Anne: Has anyone told you that in a zombie apocalypse, I would survive the longest because of my two pet bears?</p>
<p>Anna: Anne, zombies are looking to eat <em>brains</em>. You'll be safe no matter what</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hi i have more things pt 2</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anyone: *holds up a picture of Anne*</p><p>Anyone: Do either of you recognize this woman?</p><p>Catherine: Anne.</p><p>Jane: She's been terrorizing us all summer!</p><p>
  <strong>[Alt. option with Henry]</strong>
</p><p>Anyone: *holds up a picture of Henry*</p><p>Anyone: Do any of you recognize this man?</p><p>The queens: Henry.</p><p>The ladies: He's been terrorizing us <em>[all our lives]</em></p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Catherine <em>(doing puzzle thing)</em>: What's tasty and has blue in it?</p><p>Jane: A macaron.</p><p>Anne: A blueberry.</p><p>Anna: A acai berries.</p><p>Kat: Cathy!</p><p>Catherine: What?</p><p>Kat: NOTHING!</p><p>
  <em>Cath: *blushes profusely*</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: *pondering* I have an idea!</p><p>Jane: *raises eyebrow* Is it a good one?</p><p>Anne: Whoa whoa whoa..... let's not get ahead of ourselves here.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Changed this one a bit to make it fit better :)</strong>
</p><p>Any guy: *walks by*</p><p>Anne: Okay, I'm straight.</p><p>Catherine: *walks by*</p><p>Anne: Shit I'm bi.</p><p>Henry: *walks towards Anne with an angry expression*</p><p>Anne: Shit, I'm dead.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Cath: There's seven chairs, and ten people. What do you do?</p><p>Catherine: Have everyone stand.</p><p>Jane: Bring three more chairs.</p><p>Anna: The best seven of the lot can sit down.</p><p>Anne: Kill three.</p><p>
  <em>Kat (to Anne): Are you okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anne: No.</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Jane: Hi guys!</em>
</p><p>Anne: If Pinocchio said "My nose will grow right now", what would happen?</p><p>Kat: The word "nun" is the letter "n" doing a cartwheel.</p><p>Cath: Surgery is just stabbing someone to life instead of death.</p><p>Anna: If you wear cowboy clothes, are you ranch dressing?</p><p>Catherine: I hate all of you. Goodbye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. damn we got to 10 chapters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hi i have more things to sixafy!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kat: Oh come on! I wasn't that drunk last night.</p><p>Cath: You literally chased me around all night trying to cover me in highlighter because you said I was important.</p><p>Kat: Because you are!!!</p><p>
  <strong>ALT. VERSION!</strong>
</p><p>Anne: Oh come on! I wasn't that drunk last night.</p><p>Catherine: You literally chased everyone around all night trying to cover us in highlighter because you said we was important.</p><p>Anne: Because you are!!!</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: *gently taps fingers on table*</p><p>Anna: *taps fingers on table*</p><p>Jane: What are they doing?</p><p>Kat: Morse code.</p><p>Anne: *aggressively taps fingers*</p><p>
  <em>Cath: Oh shit.</em>
</p><p>Anna: *slams hands on table* YOU TAKE THAT BACK!</p><p>
  <em>Catherine: And here we go again....</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: Rules are made to be broken.</p><p>Jane: Rules are made to be followed. Nothing is made to be broken.</p><p>Catherine: Uh, Piñatas.</p><p>Kat: Glow sticks.</p><p>Anna: Karate boards.</p><p>Cath: Spaghetti when you have a small pot.</p><p>Anne: Rules.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: I like this person, and I've been dropping them the most insanely obvious hints for a few months now. No response.</p><p>Catherine: Wow. They sound stupid.</p><p>Anne: But she's not. She's really smart actually.... she's just dense.</p><p>Catherine: Maybe you need to be more obvious? Just go right out and tell her, "Hey! I love you!"</p><p>Anne: I guess you're right. Hey Lina, I love you.</p><p>Catherine: See! Just like that!</p><p>Anne: Holy fucking shit.</p><p>Catherine: If that flies over her head then I'm sorry Anne, she's just too dumb for you.</p><p>Anne: Lina.</p><p>
  <em>The other queens: *facepalms*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ok. Works both ways for literally all the ships this one works soo well.</strong>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Btw, I actually researched who the "3 historically confirmed mistresses" are. I couldn't find the official name for the third mistress, so I'll be using Bessie Blount, Mary Boleyn, and Anne Boleyn (even tho Anne wasn't a mistress rlly).</strong>
</p><p>[Henry receives a phone call from 'babe']</p><p>Henry: Hi, Bessie, my love.</p><p>Catherine: What.</p><p>Henry: Shit! I meant Mary. Hello, my dearest.</p><p>Catherine: <em>W h a t .</em></p><p>Henry: Anne. <em>Anne, </em>is what I actually meant. Apologies.</p><p>Catherine: I'M THE MOTHER OF YOUR DAUGHTER!!!</p><p>Henry (hesitantly): .......Catherine?</p><p>Catherine: <em>*No Way playing in the distance*</em></p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anna: Can't we have a little fun? Remember that time Catherine and Anne spent an entire hour in the bathroom at a bar?</p><p>Jane: Yes, but wasn't that because Anne lost a contact lens?</p><p>Anna: You're so cute.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: Truth or dare?</p><p>Catherine: Truth.</p><p>Anne: Do you want to kiss me?</p><p>Catherine: Dare.</p><p>Anne: Kiss me-</p><p>Catherine: Or-</p><p>Anne: That's not the game!</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Henry: I could kill you, Parr.</p><p>Cath: So? So could any other human being.</p><p>Henry: I-</p><p>Kat: Or a dog.</p><p>Henry: But-</p><p>Anna: Or a horse.</p><p>Henry: That's-</p><p>Anne: Or a very strong willed kitten.</p><p>Henry: You-</p><p>Catherine: You're not special.</p><p><em>Jane: *at home alone* </em> <em>Guys, where'd you go?</em></p><hr/>
<hr/><p>[The Queens after an exam]</p><p>Cath: *gets a 98* That's it, I failed, I give up.</p><p>Anna: I got an 89, but I left a death threat near the top so I got a 94</p><p>Kat: *giggles* I got a 69.</p><p>Anne: *laughing while looking at Kat* I got a 7-</p><p>
  <em>Jane: You got a what?!?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Catherine: THIS IS WHY I TOLD YOU GUYS TO STUDY</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Kat: When's the homework due?</p><p>Anna: .....tomorrow.</p><p>Kat: Ok good I didn't do it.</p><p>*lesson starts*</p><p>Teacher: Ok hand it your homework.</p><p>Kat: Wait....</p><p>Anna: yOu'RE iN tRoUbLE</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: You ever look at two people and wonder why they haven't kissed yet?</p><p>Anna: Every. Single. Day.</p><p>Cath and Kat, cuddled up on the couch: Why are you guys looking at us?</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: Hey, I think I'm going to screw with Henry's mind!</p><p>Lizzie: You could die!</p><p>Anne: I know.</p><p>Mary: So you KNOW something is bad and have the chance to refuse to go... and you want to do it anyway? Why?</p><p>Anne: ....It fits my aesthetic.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Lizzie: You're smiling. Did something good happen?</p><p>Cath: Can't I smile just because I feel like it?</p><p>Mary: Father tripped and fell in the throne room.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Henry: In a letter I received from you two weeks ago.</p><p>Henry: I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase.</p><p>Henry: It changed the meaning. Did you intend this?</p><p>Anne: Absolutely not.</p><p>Henry: It reads: "My dearest, Catalina."</p><p>Anne: Absolutely yes.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Catherine: I...feel sad?</p><p>Jane: That's okay! You're finally becoming in touch with your emotions! Letting your walls down! Good job!</p><p>Cath: Ohhh- that's the problem! Okay- time to go back to my cave of coffee and antidepressants-</p><p>Jane: See the problem is your mindset of that-</p><p>
  <em>Catherine: Right behind you.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. oh my god here's another one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>how do i keep finding more??</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne: We all die. You either kill yourself or get killed.</p><p>Anne: ....</p><p>Anne: *DLYH*</p><p>Anne: And I'm gonna do both!</p><p>The Queens: *spits out water* YOU WHAT?</p><p>Anne: *dancing* Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Some person that the queens know: I'm nervous about telling someone, I'm kinda into someone but-</p><p>Queens: Just rip the bandaid off, [insert name]</p><p>Some person that the queens know: It's Henry-</p><p>Queens: Put the bandaid back.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Cath: Don't tell your mother-</p><p>Kat: Kiss one another-</p><p>Cath: Die for each other-</p><p>Kat: Okay. *dies*</p><p>Cath: I didn't mean-</p><p>
  <strong>Works with ze other couples as well bc Anne Kat and Jane die</strong>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: I can't wait to marry Henry!</p><p>Mary: No.</p><p>Anne: Oh come on Mary, don't be protective now.</p><p>Mary: You're not in love with Henry.</p><p>Anne: I'm not?</p><p>Mary: *shows a picture of Henry* What do you think of this?</p><p>Anne: Good-</p><p>Mary: *shows a picture of Catherine* And this?</p><p>Anne: ...</p><p>Anne: .....shit.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Catherine: *shouting in a populated area* Hey! I just cheated multiple times over the summer!</p><p>Henry: *walking next to Catherine* You what?</p><p>Catherine: Aaand scene, thank you for watching my rendition of my asshole husband.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Cath: I do love working here, it's just, we all have a lot of laughs.</p><p>Cath: Fuck off Henry, I'm not going to your fucking baby shower.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anna: Okay. We have come up with a three-step plan to get Anne to marry you.</p><p>Catherine: Okay... I'm listening.</p><p>Kat: Step one, get her to play truth or dare.</p><p>Catherine: Oh God, stop.</p><p>Anna: Step two, wait until she picks dare.</p><p>Catherine: Girls, no.</p><p>Kat: Step three, dare her to marry you.</p><p>Cath: *shouting from the other room* It could work!</p><p>
  <em>Jane: *facepalms*</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anyone: *about the queens* They will do what it takes to survive-</p><p>Henry: Really? Oh shit, there go my murder plans-</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>The og screenshot i found said "fuck, marry, kill" but i thought this version would be better ;)</strong>
</p><p>Anna: Wed, bed, behead: me, Catherine, or Cath.</p><p>Anne: Bed you, wed Catherine, and behead Henry.</p><p>Henry: *from the depths of hell* I wasn't even on the list, what the hell-</p><p>
  <em>Queens (minus Jane cuz she wouldn't do this): *middle finger*</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Maud: So? How's Henry?</p><p>Cath: Bad news.</p><p>Maud: No...</p><p>Cath: *steps aside to reveal Henry* He's still alive.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Jane: I'm not gonna be mad, just tell me why you have a fake ID</p><p>Kat: *incoherent mumbling*</p><p>Jane: What?</p><p>Kat: </p><p>Kat: *quietly* You have to be over 18 to hold the puppies at PetCo.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anna: Did you hear the scientists have learned to create electricity out of stress?</p><p>Cath: Oh shit, then I could've become an entire Pikachu by now-</p><p>Anna: No.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: *hits wrist on table*</p><p>Anne: Ow?! My armkle?</p><p>Catherine: Her what?</p><p>Kat+Anna: Her wrist.</p><p>
  <em>Jane+Cath: *in background* What?</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>When the "sane" three aren't home:</p><p>Kat: *plays the trombone*</p><p>Anne+Anna: *repeatedly slams oven door and various pots and pans*</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anna: Hey, Jane, be honest.</p><p>Anna: *turns around dramatically and bats eyelashes*</p><p>Anna: Am I attractive?</p><p>Jane: Anna, we're in the middle of rehearsal-</p><p>Anna: EXACTLY! *flips hair*</p><p>Jane: Uh- your- bones look nice?</p><p>
  <em>Beheaded cousins: *bursts into laughter*</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Henry: I'm a trust fund baby, you can trust me~</p><p>Anne: BARK BARK BARK!</p><p>Kat: WOOF WOOF YIP!</p><p>Anna: RUFF RUFF GROWL-</p><p>
  <em>Catherine+Jane+Cath: *in background staring intensely and not in a good way*</em>
</p><p>Henry: *regretting life decisions*</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Henry: Oh come on, ladies. *flips hair* You can't think of anything you like about me?</p><p>Queens+Ladies+Queendom: ...</p><p>Queens+Ladies+Queendom: I like it when you're sad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. you know what i think i'm just gonna accept that there are too many incorrect quotes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yeet yeet u know i think i'm just gonna actively search for stuff now meaning unknown amount of chapters</p><p>there's too many to count i will never get them all</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The one i saw was John and Peggy and it was great</strong>
</p><p>[How Anne and Kat's YT intro would probably go]</p><p>Anne: *pops up* "I'm that Boleyn girl-"</p><p>Kat: *pops up next to her* and "I'm the Katherine who lost her head-"</p><p>Anne: And...</p><p>Both: *sings* "Welcome to the show..."</p><p>
  <strong>Wow this one was bad help me make a new one</strong>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>The Queens: *walking down street*</p><p>Stranger: *glares towards literally any one of them*</p><p>The other queens: DueL ME, RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW. PULL IT OUT AND COUNT TO TEN YOU MOTHER-</p><p>The queen that was glared at: *dragging the others away* I apologize, they have their parents' temper.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Everyone: *to Henry* There are approximately 1,010,300 words in the English Language, but I could never string enough words together to properly express how much I want to hit you with a chair.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Catherine+Anne: *walking through the castle holding hands*</p><p>Mary: And they were roommates.</p><p>Henry: *nodding* And they were roommates-</p><p>Henry: <em>*notices them holding hands* </em>WAIT WHA-</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: Hey Catherine, do you know what your gay name is?</p><p>Catherine: Anne, we are about to start the show, can't this wait?</p><p>Anne: No, wait! It's really quick, c'mon!</p><p>Catherine: Fine. What's my gay name?</p><p>Anne: You take your first name... *gets on one knee* and my last name.</p><p>
  <strong>Canon that it works for all relationships, the queens are smooth as hell</strong>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Cath: Talk less, smile more</p><p>Catherine: *smiles very forced and slightly creepy*</p><p>Cath: Wait no not like that</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Jane: Anne, can you run to the store and get some milk?</p><p>Anne: Sure!</p><p>Jane: And if there are avocados, can you get eight?</p><p>Anne: Yup!</p><p>Anne: *comes back from the store with eight jugs of milk* They had avocados.</p><p>Jane:</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Jane: Catherine?</p><p>Cath: There's a huge moth outside the bathroom.</p><p>Jane: Could you get it please??</p><p>Cath: Please hurry I'm going to cry.</p><p>Jane: ..Catherine?</p><p>
  <em>Cath: Queens??</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jane: Anyone???</em>
</p><p>Anne: <em>*disguising her voice* </em>Catherine is dead. You're next. Love, Moth.</p><p>
  <em>Cath+Jane: *cue panicking*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Catherine: *from downstairs* ANNE I SAID TO HELP THEM NOT SCARE THEM!!</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Henry: That coat looks horrible on you, Anna.</p><p>Anna: I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me.</p><p>Henry: Wait what?</p><p>Anna: I'm searching and scanning for answers in every line.</p><p>Henry: What are you doing?</p><p>Anna: For some kind of sign.</p><p>Anna: Of where I asked for your fucking opinion</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: So I can either bake these cookies at 400 degrees for 10 minutes or 4,000 degrees for 1 minute.</p><p>Jane: ANNE NO THAT'S NOT HOW YOU BAKE COOKIES</p><p>Anne: FLOOR IT?</p><p>Cath: ANNE NO!</p><p>Anne: HOW ABOUT 4,000,000 DEGREES FOR 1 SECOND?</p><p>Catherine: ANNE YOU ARE GOING TO BURN THE HOUSE DOWN</p><p>Anne: I'M GOING TO HARNESS THE FUCKING SUN TO MAKE COOKIES!</p><p>Kat: ANNE P L E A S E!!</p><p>
  <em>Anna: *grabs Anne before she can start* No more baking for you.</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anyone with a soul: I've had a great day today!</p><p>Queens: Why?</p><p>Anyone with a soul: I ran into Henry...</p><p>Queens: Why was that so good?</p><p>Anyone with a soul: ....with my car</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Lizzie: WAIT it's moving!</p><p>Edward: What's she trying to say?</p><p>Anne: *through Ouiji board* I-T-S P-A-S-T Y-O-U-R B-E-D-T-I-M-E G-O T-H-E F-U-C-K T-O S-L-E-E-P</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Jane: *trying to convince Cath to go to sleep*</p><p>Cath: HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR ME?</p><p>Jane: THAT'S MY OPINION!</p><p>Cath: </p><p>Catherine: </p><p>Anne: </p><p>Anna: </p><p>
  <em>Kat: Cathy can you come up here so I can cuddle you to sleep?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cath: Be right there, love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jane: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jane: What the-</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>This isn't really an incorrect quote but I saw one for Hamilton and thought- oh i should do one for six</strong>
</p><p>[a brief introduction to the six queens]</p><p>Catherine: she will kick your ass</p><p>Anne: don't underestimate her</p><p>Jane: she just wanted to hold her son</p><p>Anna: she had the best fucking life</p><p>Kat: is the sweetest being alive</p><p>Cath: just wants to be heard</p><p>
  <strong>....yeah help me out w this one too</strong>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Jane: Are you sure they'll be fine all alone?</p><p>Anne: Eh, yeah, they're mature</p><p>
  <em>Catherine: *is skeptical*</em>
</p><p>*later*</p><p>Edward: *screaming and crying* I HATE YOU!</p><p>Lizzie: OKAY OKAY I'M SORRY I TOOK YOUR MONOPOLY!</p><p>
  <em>Mary: CALM DOWN BEFORE I CALL OUR MUMS</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anna: *can't find Jane in a crowd*</p><p>Anna: *uses hands as a microphone* THE QUEENS OF SIX ARE SO DUMB!</p><p>Jane: ...</p><p>Anna: ...</p><p>Anna: *coughs*</p><p>Jane: OMG ANNA ARE YOU OKAY YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T BE EXERTING YOURSELF SO MUCH HERE LET'S GO HOME AND YOU CAN GET SOME REST HERE HAVE A TISSUE I LOVE YOU</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: What do you call a supercomputer swallowed by a VSCO girl?</p><p>Anne: A sksksksksksksquip</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Jane: Henry is a....complicated person.</p><p>Everyone else: No, he's a bad person. There's a difference.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>For anyone confused, this is a Heathers incorrect quote</strong>
</p><p>Kat: Hey Maria, do you wanna join our Catherines gang?</p><p>Maria: No, I don't.</p><p>Kat: What about our Catherines club?</p><p>Maria: No.</p><p>Kat: How about our Catherines organization?</p><p>Maria: No! I don't want to join your Catherines alliance, outfit, or fellowship!!!</p><p>Kat: Oh...........what about our coalition?</p><p>Cath: Ooh, I don't know, that one's pretty exclusive?</p><p>
  <em>Catherine: *yelling from another room* WE DONT' HAVE A CATHERINES ANYTHING??!?</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: What is this feeling, so sudden and new?</p><p>Catherine: I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.</p><p>Anne: My pulse is rushing.</p><p>Catherine: My head is reeling.</p><p>Anne: My face is flushing?</p><p>Catherine+Anne: What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame. Does it have a name? Yes....</p><p>Catherine+Anne: Loathing. Unadulterated loathing.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Jane: Who's turn is it to give the pep talk?</p><p>Cath: *sigh* It's Anne's turn.</p><p>Anne: Fuck shit up out there but don't die.</p><p>Anna: *wiping a tear away* Inspirational</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Catherine: Okay guys, how do I ask someone out?</p><p>Kat: Roses are red, violets are blue, you should know my bed has room for two.</p><p>Catherine: Oh my god, no.</p><p>Anne: Twinkle twinkle little star, we can do it in my car.</p><p>Catherine: Stop it.</p><p>Anna: Row row row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily merrily merrily merrily I can make you scream.</p><p>Cath: I feel like the last one is verging dangerously into serial killer territory.</p><p>
  <em>Jane: *concerned mom vibes*</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. HERE WE GO AGAIN :))))</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>god, there's so many incorrect quotes out there</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane: Hey, Anne, have you seen the popcorn? We can't find any of it.</p><p>Anne: *poorly hiding the bags behind her back*</p><p>Anne: Huh? No, I haven't.</p><p>Jane: Oh, okay. Thanks.</p><p>Jane: Wait a sec.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>[Six Characters during Halloween]</p><p>Kat: *in a onesie*</p><p>Cath: *probably in a fully decked out cosplay*</p><p>Catherine: *in her normal clothes*</p><p>Jane: *dressed up as Anna(?)* <strong>idk y'all</strong></p><p>Anna: *eating all the candy for the children by herself*</p><p>Anne: *walks out dramatically* I give you sexy corn! *twirls and poses*</p><p>Everyone: . . .</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: You can say "have a nice day" without a problem.</p><p>Anne: But you can't say "enjoy the next 24 hours" without sounding vaguely threatening.</p><p>Cath: . . .</p><p>Cath: How'd you get into my room?</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne+Lizzie: *accidentally sets the kitchen on fire*</p><p>Anne: FUCK WE NEED AN ADULT!</p><p>Lizzie: Mum, YOU ARE AN ADULT!</p><p>Anne: OH FUCK!</p><p>Anne: *panic* WE NEED AN ADULTIER ADULT, GO GET LINA!!</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>you can't tell me this wouldn't happen</strong>
</p><p>Henry: *walking*</p><p>Catherine: Fuck you!</p><p>Anne: Fuck you!</p><p>Anna: Fuck you!</p><p>Kat: Fuck you!</p><p>Cath: Fuck you!</p><p>Jane: There goes that crackhead that I see each morning-</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: *probably drunk, doing stupid stuff* I PREFER MY BEVERAGES BONELESS-</p><p>Cath: Anne, what drugs are you on?</p><p>Anne: Huh? Oh, yeah. *finger guns* Crippling depression-</p><p>
  <em>Anna+Kat: *in distance* GRIIIIIIIND!!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>if u know, then you've obviously read six queens in one chat</strong>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>yea u can't change the color, but i'm sure you've seen this one before. just pretend the first line is in rainbow</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>and these are just my canons for their sexualities. aragon refuses to label herself, jane is queer, anna is pan, anne and cath are bi, and kat is lesbian</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>:) u know probably unnecessary but oH WELL</strong>
</p><p>Maggie: Only gay people can read this.</p><p>Jane: What does it say?</p><p>Anna: Not a clue. Catherine, can you read it?</p><p>Catherine: "Onl-" I mean, no. No I can't.</p><p>Anne: I can read three quarters of it.</p><p>
  <em>Cath: Same.</em>
</p><p>Kat: It literally says "Only gay people can read this" Are you guys idio-</p><p>Kat: Oh.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Actual parent: Jane</p><p>Would be great at babysitting: Cath</p><p>Would be okay at babysitting: Catherine</p><p>Would be mediocre at babysitting: Kat</p><p>Would be horrible at babysitting: Anna</p><p>Child: Anne</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Cath: *was almost beheaded, fought for female education, survived Henry, etc.*</p><p>Cath: *standing on top of her desk* CATHERINE!</p><p>Catherine: *walks in groggily* What? It's three in the morning-</p><p>Cath: Help-</p><p>Catherine: *rolls eyes* *sighs defeatedly* Where's the spider?</p><p>Cath: Under the table, please get it for me- please-</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Jane+Catherine: *wakes up naturally and wakes everyone else up if they sleep through their alarm*</p><p>Anne+Anna+Kat: *slaps alarm clock off the nightstand and rolls off the bed with a thud*</p><p>Cath: *hasn't slept in a week, practically rolls on the ground to the kitchen and grabs the coffee pot*</p><p>Everyone: Cath, that's a day old-</p><p>Cath: *sips it straight from the pot and goes to work*</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>[Alternate answers to "I love you"]</p><p>Jane: Thanks.</p><p>Kat: *suspicious glances*</p><p>Catherine: I'm sorry.</p><p>Cath: *finger guns*</p><p>Anne: Why?</p><p>Anna: If only there was someone out there who loved you.</p><p>
  <strong>other options included: who doesn't?; a horrible decision, really; *laughs hysterically*; i know; YEET</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>works pretty well but yea</strong>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Jane: That's it! You're all grounded!</p><p>Catherine: Cath, no books for you. Anne, no theatre for you. Kat, no Cath for you. And Anna....</p><p>Catherine: Oh my god. Is there anything that you love?</p><p>Anna: *shrugs* Revenge.</p><p>Catherine: Fine. No vengeance for you.</p><p>Anna: I was gonna say "I'll get you for this" but I guess that's off the table.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anna: Guess what? I have flaws.</p><p>Anna: What are they? Oh, I don't know. I sing in the shower. Sometimes I spend too much time volunteering.</p><p>Anna: Occasionally I'll kill someone. Sue me.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: Hold the fuck up.</p><p>Catherine: Excuse me?</p><p>Anne: I said hold the fuck up.</p><p>Anne: I'm the fuck up. Hold me.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anna: Remember that time you dared me to lick the swing set?</p><p>Kat: No, I said "Anna, don't lick the swing set", then you said "don't tell me what to do Howard". And then you licked the swing set.</p><p>
  <em>Anne: And it was cold so you got stuck to it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cath: Then Catherine had to get a heater to help you get unstuck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jane: Then you got sick the next day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Catherine: Why would you do that?</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Henry: Oh hey ladies that's some nice emotional stability you got there.</p><p>Henry: It'd be a shame if something were to-</p><p>Henry: *fiddles with wedding ring box*</p><p>Henry: happen to it</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Everyone: I searched everywhere.</p><p>Henry: What?</p><p>Everyone: I looked through hundreds of files.</p><p>Everyone: Searched through my text messages.</p><p>Everyone: I even searched my wardrobe.</p><p>Everyone: But I still couldn’t find where I asked for your opinion.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Catherine: I don’t get fan letters like you do.</p><p>Anna: Well, that’s true.</p><p>Catherine: I only get checks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>damn i just realize i use anne so much for these</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. hiiiiiiiiiii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>xckvshldkh how many fucking incorrect quotes are there? and like 90% of the ones i find are <em>hamilton</em> ones so like..... ?????</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane: *visiting relatives or something*</p>
<p>Cath: Catherine, what's for dinner?</p>
<p>Kat: Catherine, we're hungry!</p>
<p>Anna: *nods* Catherine, we're hungry!</p>
<p>Anne: Lina, what's for dinner?!</p>
<p>Catherine: *slowly turns around* . . .</p>
<p>Catherine: AHHH-</p>
<p>
  <em>Jane: *walks in* What the hell is going on here?!</em>
</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Cath: *crying at the bar*</p>
<p>Anne: What's wrong, mon ami?</p>
<p>Cath: *is very drunk* I can't believe Kitty likes a girl, I mean, I've known her for so long-</p>
<p>Jane: Cath, Kat's dating you-</p>
<p>Cath: WHO THE HELL IS 'YOU'?</p>
<p>
  <em>Anna: *cackling*</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Catherine: *'not' filming*</em>
</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Jane: What'd you do today girls?</p>
<p>Anne: I committed mass genocide,</p>
<p>Anna: I locked a child in a basement,</p>
<p>Kat: I made a dungeon specifically for the water torture technique,</p>
<p>Anne: And your gonna have to pay off our bail for 100,000 dollars.</p>
<p>Catherine: . . .</p>
<p>Cath: . . .</p>
<p>Cath: You used the wrong 'your'.</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Kat: So, I'm gay and my teacher is always saying that I'm not really gay, I just "haven't found the right guy yet." How can I make him stop?</p>
<p>Catherine: Ask him if he's sexually attracted to llamas.</p>
<p>Jane: If he says he isn't, tell him he hasn't found the right llama yet.</p>
<p>Cath: He's out there, waiting.</p>
<p>Anne: Then bombard him with llama photos</p>
<p>Anna: And tell him not to be such a bigot.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kat: ....Guys this is my <span class="u">teacher.</span></em>
</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Cath: The funniest thing I said was on April 11, 2016 to my mum's cat.</p>
<p>Cath: A car honked outside and the cat jumped off the bed.</p>
<p>Cath: So I said, "Oh shit, is your ride here?" and laughed at my own joke by myself for 5 minutes straight.</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Cath: So, Kat, how was school?</p>
<p>Kat: You would not believe how easy it is to get pills and weed-</p>
<p>Anna: What's the worst part?</p>
<p>Kat: Pssh. The cafeteria. Imagine hundreds of of teenagers yelling and running full speed. And the lack of deodorant... let's just say, I'd drink at the end of the day.</p>
<p>Catherine: *spits out water*</p>
<p>Jane: YOU WHAT?</p>
<p>Anne: THAT'S MY CUZ!</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Someone: I challenge you to jump off that 700 meter cliff.</p>
<p>Anne: Ok challenge accepted.</p>
<p>Jane: *EMERGENCY MEETING*</p>
<p>
  <strong>damn it's not that funny without the among us pic.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Anne: Hey Cath have you seen my ice cube anywhere? I left it on the table an hour ago and when I came back there was only a puddle.</p>
<p>Cath: Haha.</p>
<p>Anne: </p>
<p>Cath: Oh my god you're serious.</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Kat: Hey um Anne-</p>
<p>Anne: SHHHHHHHHH.</p>
<p>Catherine: Anne you've been in that closet for the last 30 minutes are you-</p>
<p>Anne: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.</p>
<p>Jane: Anne-</p>
<p>Anne: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.</p>
<p>Anna: *in the distance after getting caught in one of Anne's pranks* ANNE BOLEYN WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU....</p>
<p>Anne: *~*</p>
<p>
  <em>Cath: *'not' filming*</em>
</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Cath: It's funny because people think I'm quiet.</p>
<p>Cath: But I'm just listening to everyone's conversation.</p>
<p>Cath: And figuring out your weaknesses.</p>
<p>Cath: And I'll use them to get further in life.</p>
<p>Cath: Because I hate everyone.</p>
<p>
  <em>Queens: *exist*</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cath: . . .</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kat: *smiles*</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cath: Almost everyone.</em>
</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Any queens: *is sad*</p>
<p>Henry: [insert name], thank god, someone who understands what I'm struggling here to do-</p>
<p>Queendom: *smiles* Catch!</p>
<p>Henry: Catch what?</p>
<p>Queendom: These HANDS *punches Henry*</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Anne's dad: I didn't raise you to be a traitor.</p>
<p>Anne: Funny</p>
<p>Anne: I wasn't aware you raised me at all</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Jane: What's round, red, and flies around easily?</p>
<p>Cath: My goddamn notebook-</p>
<p>Anna: A dead baby.</p>
<p>Anne: A red sus in Among Us.</p>
<p>Kat: No silly, she's saying it's a pipe bomb.!</p>
<p>Catherine: ...a cardinal, what's wrong with you?</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Jane: Guys, look! I got a book! It's called <em>Live: Life as a Mother.</em></p>
<p>Cath: Look! I have <em>An: Xiety</em>! Pretty much sums up my life.</p>
<p>Queens: ...to the therapist you go!</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Queens: You know, Henry. You can be really fucking annoying-</p>
<p>Henry: ...but?</p>
<p>Queens: *smiles* No. That's it.</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Anne: Cath is choking, I need to call 911 but the 9 button isn't working!</p>
<p>Kat: Turn it upside down and use the 6!</p>
<p>Anne: Genius!</p>
<p>Cath: *stops choking momentarily* What the heck.</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>[The Queens on a hike]</p>
<p>Catherine: *Trying to stop Anne from putting bugs on people*</p>
<p>Anne: *Finding bugs to put on people's hair/shoulders, also trying to convince Catherine to let her bring home a squirrel*</p>
<p>Jane: *Gets way up ahead and has to wait until they catch up to keep going*</p>
<p>Anna: *sharing serial killer stories with Kat and Cath*</p>
<p>Kat: *scared by Anna's stories, intrigued by Cath's fact*</p>
<p>Cath: *shares fun facts about nature*</p>
<p>Anne: *sprinting after Jane* JANE GIVE LINA THE SNACKS OR I WILL PUT THIS BEETLE IN YOUR HAIR</p>
<p>Catherine: *trying to grab Anne* ANNE NO!</p>
<p>Jane: Haha can't catch me!</p>
<p>Cath: ANNE YOU IDIOT THAT'S A STINKBUG!</p>
<p>Anna: *casually telling Kat about jack the ripper*</p>
<p>Kat: *visibly shaken but too nice to tell Anna to stop*</p>
<p>
  <strong>thx insanity_times_ten !</strong>
</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Queens: Anything you can do, I can do better!</p>
<p>Henry: I can do anything better than you!</p>
<p>Catherine: No you can't</p>
<p>Henry: Yes I can.</p>
<p>Anne: No you can't</p>
<p>Henry: Yes I can.</p>
<p>Jane: No you can't</p>
<p>Henry: Yes I can.</p>
<p>Anna: No you can't</p>
<p>Henry: Yes I can.</p>
<p>Kat: No you can't</p>
<p>Henry: Yes I can.</p>
<p>Cath: *survives* No you can't</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Kat: Hey Cathy! How <em>Parr </em>you doing?</p>
<p>Anne: Shut the fuck up.</p>
<p>Jane: Come on Anne, don't you wanna take <em>Parr</em>t in this?</p>
<p>Anne: I swear to god guys.</p>
<p>Cath: Guys come on, Catherine's asking us to <em>Parr</em>take in the meal she prepared for us.</p>
<p>
  <em>Anne: You too Cath??</em>
</p>
<p>Anne: I'm leaving.</p>
<p>Anna: Come on, the <em>Parr</em>ty was just starting!</p>
<p>Anne: *screams*</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Cath: What would you guys wear to a 1900's themed dance?</p>
<p>Anna: A trench coat over a suit, probably.</p>
<p>Catherine: A flapper dress.</p>
<p>Anne+Jane: Coordinating poodle skirts.</p>
<p>Kat: ...a carpet.</p>
<p>Cath: What?</p>
<p>Cath: OH-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. hewoooooooooooo :3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i will never stop, it's non-stop. you can't say no to this. you have no control. i should take a break. but i won't. so dont lose your head. read the darn chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne: So what was your signature trait in middle school?</p><p>Anna: I was obsessed with serial killers.</p><p>Cath: I really liked studying the mental aspect of homicides.</p><p>Anne: Oh cool, I really liked the logistics of stabbing.</p><p>Kat: ...I thought orange without and 'e' was the funniest thing.</p><p>Kat: Orang.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Anna: I am strong and nothing can affect me!</p><p>Anna: *rocks back a little too far in her chair*</p><p>Anna: I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: Betcha can't name a city with out an 'a' in it.</p><p>Jane: Chicago. Wait, no-</p><p>Kat: No, silly, she means, Chiceugheouh.</p><p>Cath: What in the white quirky mom-</p><p>Kat: It doesn't have an 'a'.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Anna: Sorry Catherine, I have more important things than you-</p><p>Catherine: *crosses arms* Drop the attitude or leave.</p><p>Anna: *grins* Thank you!</p><p>Catherine: Wait, come back, I need your help.</p><p>Anna: *dances out of room*</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Kat's classmate: How do you think the test was?</p><p>Kat: Hard.</p><p>Kat's mind: Hard?</p><p>Kat: Bad.</p><p>Kat's mind: Bad?</p><p>Kat: Rough.</p><p>Kat's mind: K I N K Y !</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Anna: This is Jane, not my assistant, she's....uh....another word.</p><p>Jane: I'm her carer.</p><p>Anna: Yeah, my carer! She cares, so I don't have to.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Kat: God I wish my dad would notice my existence or mention my dead mom! Can he just say my name one time? Ugh, I hate him!</p><p>Queendom: Want me to kill that guy for you?</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Jane: Kat, after much deliberation, I've made a decision. You're a tragic, orphaned child, but you deserve a mother. I think you need a new one.</p><p>Kat: Wha-</p><p>Jane: From this fateful day forth, Miss Katherine Howard, I will be your mother.</p><p>Kat: Hmm. All right. I can live with that.</p><p>Catherine: But who's the father? Cath?</p><p>Anne+Anna: *smirks*</p><p>Jane: No, she's my daughter-in-law.</p><p>Cath: *stands up and leaves the room*</p><p>Kat: *stands up and leaves the room*</p><p>Anne+Anna: *applauds*</p><p>
  <em>Catherine: The things I deal with..</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Jane: GO TO YOUR ROOM!</p><p>Anne: That's not fair!</p><p>Catherine: DO AS SHE SAYS!</p><p>Anne: You never send Cath to her room when she's in trouble!!</p><p>Jane: Cath never leaves her room. If she were in trouble, I'd make her sit in the living room or go outside or go talk to human beings.</p><p>Cath: I CAN HEAR YOU!</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Some boss: Please don't talk over one another. This is a civil conference.</p><p>Henry: So I-</p><p>Anne: *stands up and prances around the room* *sings* Henry's a goddamn idiot-</p><p>Catherine+Jane: Anne!</p><p>Anne: You didn't say we couldn't interrupt by singing-</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>TW FOR ALL THE THINGS IN THE QUEENS LIFE</strong>
</p><p>Henry: *flops over dramatically* I stubbed my toe today-</p><p>Queens: *crosses arms* Well gee, poor you, let me get you an icepack and a cup of coffee.</p><p>Catherine: Last time I checked, I was shipped over from a foreign country at age 16 to get married, my husband died, you married me, I essentially had five miscarriages, one daughter who you never payed attention to, had to deal with you having three mistresses, then moving Anne Boleyn into my chambers, and you divorcing me.</p><p>Anne: I was forced to move to France when I was 12, served over there, then came back to England to be appointed into court, you married me, I had three miscarriages, when I successfully gave birth to a daughter, you accused me of cheating and incest, had them all beheaded, and then beheaded me whilst everyone was cheering for it.</p><p>Jane: I started working for you when Catherine was still queen, you cheated on Anne with me, you married me, forced and pressured me into being the perfect wife, and when I died from childbirth sickness, you weren't there and I couldn't be there for Edward.</p><p>Anna: I was also shipped over from a foreign country, you dressed up as a peasant and tried to kiss me, you married me, said I was of no class, called me ugly and divorced me.</p><p>Kat: I was first raped at 13 by my music teacher, again at 15 when I interned as secretary's assistant, started working in court, you married me, sexually assaulted and raped me, then was raped again by my cousin who I thought was my friend, then you said it was my fault, and had me beheaded for it. Keep in mind, I was 19 at the time.</p><p>Cath: I was married twice, both time my husbands died, had to take care of their children, had to leave the love of my life, you married me, almost had me beheaded when I spoke out about my religion, became dowager queen, but I did marry said love, he turned out to be a jackass who sexually abused Anne's daughter.</p><p>Queens: But we're not complaining.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Cath: I like the idea of a romantic couple calling each other with synonyms of cliche nicknames.</p><p>Cath: "love bunny" is "affection rabbit"</p><p>Kat: Or "candied vascular system pump" is "sweet heart"</p><p>Anna: Do baby girl.</p><p>Anne: Infant woman.</p><p>
  <em>Catherine: What is wrong with you?</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: My wife is in the other room. She's being a lawyer and being smart.</p><p>Anne: And I'm making a video...from a fort.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: Please somebody kill me.</p><p>Queens: But we'd miss you.</p><p>
  <em>Catherine: I'd miss you.</em>
</p><p>Anne: Alright, I'll live.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>[Six Queens at Pet Store]</p><p>Anna: *jumps with excitement* *runs straight for the turtles*</p><p>Catherine: *quietly looks at fish*</p><p>Cath: IT BIT ME!!</p><p>Anne: *goes to laugh at Cath*</p><p>Jane: *talks to random people*</p><p>Kat: *Looks at puppies and kittens*</p><p>Anna: TUUUUURRRRRTLLLLLEEEESS!</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Cath: So I have made the decision to trust you.</p><p>Anna: A horrible decision, really.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: You know what? You're in time out. Get on top of the fridge.</p><p>Catherine: This house is an ABSOLUTE NIGHTMARE!</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Cath: Catherine, you're a lot like the ocean.</p><p>
  <em>Catherine: What?</em>
</p><p>Anne: Why? Because she's dark and mysterious?</p><p>Anna: No, because she's salty and scares people.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Cath: Yeeted!</p><p>Anne: Yote!</p><p>Kat: Yeeted!</p><p>Anna: Yote!</p><p>Catherine: Just tell me who threw the coffee!</p><p>
  <em>Jane: *just walks in* I thought all "yeets" were supposed to be in the present.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anna: We're going with that, that's my wife she is a genius!</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Jane: You're on thin ice!</p><p>Anne: We're on the floor.</p><p>Cath: It's an expressio-</p><p>Kat: It's a carpet.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Henry: *flaunting himself at the bar*</p><p>Cromwell: No one fights like Henry!</p><p>[inset name of another minister]: No one writes like Henry!</p><p>First three queens: No one has an affair in the night like Henry!</p><p>Henry: Oh-</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Anna: And here is my wall of inspirational people.</p><p>Kat: Is that a picture of you?</p><p>Anna: Yes. I am big enough to admit I am often inspired by myself.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: Hey, do you think I should kill someone in my book to build up tension?</p><p>Cath: Yeah sure, what book are you writing?</p><p>Anne: My autobiography.</p><p>Cath: *EMERGENCY MEETING*</p><p>
  <strong>(that's an among us reference for those who don't know)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. i have no inspirationnnnnn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yayyy let's get more incorrect quotes instead of writing actual stuff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne: I have an idea!</p><p>Anna: No murdering, stabbing,</p><p>Kat: Choking, pestering,</p><p>Cath: Annoying,</p><p>Jane: Or talking for 100 years,</p><p>Catherine: To Henry specifically.</p><p>Anne: ...</p><p>Anne: I no longer have an idea!</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>slime is anne, confetti is kat, and tnt is anna.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>slime sent a message to 'we bring ze chaos'</em> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>slime: hello</p><p>confetti: yes?</p><p>slime: i just had a thought</p><p>tnt: wat is it?</p><p>slime: wat if we pronounced bean like sean?</p><p>confetti: ??</p><p>tnt: wtf?</p><p>slime: beaughn</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Cath: For the last time, 'your' and 'you're' are different things! 'Your' is a possessive, and 'you're' is a contraction of 'you are'.</p><p>Anna: My fire.</p><p>Anne: The one desire.</p><p>Kat: Believe when I say.</p><p>Anna+Anne+Kat: *in three part harmony* I WANT IT THAT WAY!</p><p>
  <em>Catherine: W h y ?</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Henry: Have you ever stolen from me?</p><p>Mary: I took your chips.</p><p>Lizzie: I took your hairbrush <em>(and used it on the dog).</em></p><p>Anne: I took your wife.</p><p>Henry: What?</p><p>Anne: *kisses Catherine*</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Catherine: Okay Kat, tell us at least one thing you learned at school.</p><p>Kat: hm...</p><p>Kat: *hides in tiny cabinet*</p><p>Catherine: Kat that's not-</p><p>Kat: I may never know how to do taxes, but I can and will hide from an active shooter.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Cath: What's your favorite tongue twister?</p><p>
  <em>Jane: Um, Peter piper I guess?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Catherine: What kind of a question is that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anne: Betty Botter bought some butter but she said this butter's bitter if I bake this bitter butter, it will make my batter bitter. But a bit of better butter, that will make my batter better. So she bought a bit of butter, better than her bitter butter, and she baked it in her batter, and her batter was not bitter. So 'twas better Betty Botter bought a bit of better butter!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kat: .....You say it's a pity cause quoting Leviticus I'll end up kiddy-less all my life!</em>
</p><p>Anna: I'm in the cabinet I am complicit in watching him grabbin at power and kissin it, Washington isn't gon' listen to disciplined dissidents this is the difference this kid is out!</p><p>
  <em>Cath: ...How...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>im surprised i got that Hamilton line down first try (well, reading the lyrics, but still)</strong>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Catherine: How would you text 'I love you' for the first time?</em>
</p><p>Jane: ILY: I love you.</p><p>Cath: ILYSM: I love you so much.</p><p>Anna: IITFAWFUTMIWHBWI: If it takes fighting war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.</p><p>
  <em>Anne: OLIG: Our love is God.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kat: N O !</em>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Henry: It's illegal to be better looking than me.</p><p>Anna: Well shit guys, it looks like we're all going to jail.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>[Six in school]</p><p>Kat: I'm thinking about cheating on this test-</p><p>Anne: I'm not saying you should, but if you're really going to, I'll give you the most secret and effective ways to do it.</p><p>Cath+Anna+Catherine: . . .</p><p>Jane: I can't tell which one of you is the worst influence.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>[Anne's beheading in 2020]</p><p>Henry: *shoots Anne*</p><p>Anne: *on her death bed*</p><p>Catherine: Anne!</p><p>Anne: Lina!</p><p>Anne: I have only one thing to say...</p><p>Catherine: Okay, tell me-</p><p>Anne: *laughs* At least we know I wasn't the imposter.</p><p>Catherine: I-</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne+Anna+Kat: Are we in trouble?</p><p>Catherine: Take a guess.</p><p>Anna: No?</p><p>Catherine: Take another guess.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Jane: Ugh. I hardly slept last night.</p><p>Cath: When you can't sleep, it means someone is thinking about you.</p><p>Jane: Who would be thinking about me at 3 am?</p><p>Anna: *gay panic*</p><p>
  <strong>changed it to clevemour to change it up</strong>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Kat: Anne, if you were stuck on a desert island and you could choose anyone to stay with, who would it be?</p><p>Anne: That's obvious.</p><p>Anne: Dora.</p><p>Kat: Wait, wh-</p><p>Anne: HAVE YOU SEEN HOW MANY TOOLS SHE HAS IN THERE?</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Anne: *yelling* LINA! CAN YOU COME HERE SO I CAN TALK TO YOU ABOUT MY PROBLEMS?</p><p>Catherine: YOU HAVE KAT, JANE, CATH, ANNA, AND EVERYONE ELSE DOWNSTAIRS!</p><p>Anne: PLEASE?</p><p>Catherine: WHY?</p><p>Anne: BECAUSE I LIKE YOU MORE, NOW GET OVER HERE!</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Catherine: Do you realize i will never tolerate this kind of idiocy in this house.</p><p>Anna: Would you prefer a different "type" of idiocy, or should I go get Anne so we can make one up together?</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Henry: You simply must meet Anne!</p><p>Catherine: *sigh* Do we HAVE to?</p><p>Henry: ANNE!</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Kat: I love that we say "oh man" to express disappointment.</p><p>Kat: Because men are, in fact, disappointing.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Cath: *sigh* I don't believe in gay marriage.</p><p>Kat: What the fuck- Cathy, you're literally-</p><p>Cath: No, I'm saying I don't believe it because I've never seen one.</p><p>Kat: Wait, what?</p><p>Cath: *pulls out ring* So why don't you show me?</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Henry: Take my coffee, I insist.</p><p>Catherine: Okay, thank you!</p><p>Henry: Take my coat, I insist.</p><p>Catherine: Aw, thank you dear.</p><p>Henry: *C of E and Anne*</p><p>Catherine: . . .</p><p>Mary: *pushes Henry into fire* Take my father, I insist!</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Jane: I need you to swear-</p><p>Anne: Fuck.</p><p>Jane:</p><p>Jane: I need you to <em>promise</em>.</p><p>Anne: Oh.</p><p>Anne: I promise</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Cath: Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for.</p><p>Cath: You wanna get ahead?</p><p>Cath: Fools who run their mouths often wind up dead</p><p>Anne: Aye, yo yo yo yo yo. What time is it?</p><p>Anne: SHOWTIME!</p><p>Cath: Like I said...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. i should really stop....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane: What is something your parent does everyday?</p><p>Mary: Well, he goes out with this girl...</p><p>Jane: Oh, how nice to take her on a date!</p><p>Mary: She wears a beautiful green dress...</p><p>Jane: I mean if she does that everyday-</p><p>Mary: And then they have an affair on my mother!</p><p>Jane: *spits out water*</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Anne: Hey, if you're staying with us, could you at least take out the trash?</p><p>Anna: Yeah sure, where do you want to go?</p><p>
  <em>Anne: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anna: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anne: LINA! ANNA'S BULLYING ME!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anna: JANEY! ANNE'S BULLYING ME!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Parrward: *snickers*</em>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>"My mom is calling... hi mom."</p><p>Jane+Catherine: Come on guys, stop. [he's/she's/they're] trying to talk to [his/her/their] mom.</p><p>Anne: *loud fake sexual noises*</p><p>Anna: EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!</p><p>Cath: *is asleep*</p><p>Kat: *gets really close to the phone* Tell her I say hi.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Anna: Can we have a birthday cake?</p><p>Kat: But it's neither of our birthdays.</p><p>Anna: The cake doesn't need to know that.</p><p>Kat: Good point. Come on, let's go grab a car.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Catherine: Okay, repeat after me. What did I say you were going to do today?</p><p>Anne: F....</p><p>Catherine: Find....</p><p>Anne: Fi....</p><p>Catherine: *impatiently* FIND.....</p><p>Anne: Fuck shit up-</p><p>Catherine: NO!</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Cath: I wonder if a serial killer has ever crossed my path, contemplated killing me on the spot, then decided not to.</p><p>Henry: . . .</p><p>Henry: About that...</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Catherine: Ahh yes Anne my arch enemy.</p><p>Henry: Wait I thought I was your arch enemy.</p><p>Catherine: I have a life outside of you too.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Kat+Cath: F-R-I-E-N-D-S.</p><p>Kat: I'm gay-</p><p>Cath: We're just-</p><p>Kat: Oh.</p><p>Cath: Oh.</p><p>Kat: Girlf...</p><p>Cath: Riends-</p><p>Kat+Cath: . . .</p><p>Parrward: GIRLFRIENDS!</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Jane: Okay, we shouldn't cuss around this child, okay?</p><p>Kat: Heck-</p><p>Anna: What the fuck did Jane just say?</p><p>Anna: Shit-</p><p>
  <em>Catherine+Cath: *facepalms*</em>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Catherine: *exists*</p><p>Anne: See this ring? *points at it before taking it off* It's yours now-</p><p>Cath: Wow, that's one way to open up a conversation.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Anne: There's no 'I' in team, but there is one in pizza.</p><p>Cath: ....so you're not going to share?</p><p>Anne: Absolutely not.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Anna: How long are we going to be in quarantine?</p><p>Anne: 525,600 MINUTES!!</p><p>Kat: God, I hope not.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Catherine: We have to play things straight!</p><p>Anne: That's going to be a problem.</p><p>Catherine: Why?</p><p>Anne: Because we're holding hands!</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Jane: Love, can you turn on the light? </p><p>Anna: I don't have to. You're the light of my life.</p><p>Jane: That's cute, honey, but I can't see.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Henry: *beheads Kat*</p><p>Henry: Wait!</p><p>Henry: Tell Anne I said hi.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>Kat: *calls Cath*</p><p>Kat: I'm lost without you.</p><p>Cath: Aw, did you call just to say that-</p><p>Kat: No, I'm serious. I'm lost in the McDonald's play area.</p><p>Cath:</p><p>Cath: I'm on my way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. yo yo yo im back 😏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>credit to @insanity_times_ten for giving me inspo on the first three (and i say that, cuz i saw the posts for the first time on one of her accounts soooo yea)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone: *sneezes*</p><p>Jane: Bless you.</p><p>Catherine: Gesundheit.</p><p>Kat: *wary sideways glance*</p><p>Anne: Same.</p><p>Anna: Shut up.</p><p>Cath: *jumps out of their seat in fear*</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Doubled up on this one, but who cares?</strong>
</p><p>[Types of people on planes]</p><p>Tries to take picture out of the tiny window: Jane, Catherine</p><p>Screams every time there's a turbulence: Jane, Cath</p><p>Chats with the person next to them, even if they're a stranger: Anne, occasionally Anna</p><p>Watches movies, reads, or listens to music the entire way: Kat, Cath, Anna</p><p>"Dibs on window seat!": Anne, Anna, Kat</p><p>Gets up to go to the bathroom almost every hour and has to climb over everyone else in the adjacent seats: Kat, Anne</p><p>Complains about literally everything: Anne</p><p>Sleeps the whole flight: Catherine, sometimes Cath</p><p>Get nauseous and/or throws up: Jane</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>[Cinnamon Roll Chart]</p><p>Looks like a cinnamon roll and is a cinnamon roll: Kat, Cath</p><p>Looks like a cinnamon roll but could actually kill you: Jane, Anne</p><p>Looks like they could kill you but is a cinnamon roll: Anna</p><p>Looks like they could kill you and can actually kill you: Catherine</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>NEW SECTION!</p><p>Take a line from Six and put a 😏after it</p><p>
  <strong>P.S. I just looked at the script and picked some random lines, so not all of them will work. OK? Ok.</strong>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>You're gonna find out how we got unfriended 😏</p><p>You won't try that again 😏</p><p>Stick around and you'll suddenly see more 😏</p><p>The queen to take the crown should be the one who had the biggest 😏the firmest 😏the fullest 😏</p><p>I never lost control 😏</p><p>You've got me down on my knees 😏</p><p>Like, what was I meant to do? 😏</p><p>I'm just tryna have some fun 😏</p><p>Hold up, let me tell you how it went down 😏</p><p>You can build me up 😏</p><p>Try these heels so high it's naughty 😏</p><p>Well, I guess you already know what happened next 😏</p><p>Can't make me stop 😏</p><p>Get down 😏</p><p>"Should we really be doing this?" "I mean we've literally been doing that for the last hour so...😏"</p><p>How 'bout we try something a little bit....different? 😏</p><p>There's not much we can do about it now? 😏</p><p>But now it's us alone 😏</p><p>I'm gonna raise my voice 😏</p><p>I showed them how to party 😏</p><p>So I went out and found them 😏and we laid down 😏😏</p><p>LET'S MAKE SOME LOVE FOR JOAN! 😏</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>And that's all i'm doing, ty good bye</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyo if u have ideas or stuff u wanna see six-a-fied (that's a term now) then by all means do tell</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>